Irony
Irony is a thing that's very ironic. Season 1 *Michael Scofield, a man who's doing good things for the world, ends up in Fox River. *Susan Hollander, a woman who loves Theodore Bagwell, sees him moments later on America's Most Wanted. *Becky Gerber plays the game "Patience" in a prison. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUuX5ibqKCM *Michael who was angry that Lincoln ended up in prison is in fact indirectly responsible for it, because of the $90,000 that he gave to Michael to pay his study. Season 2 *Lincoln Burrows killed a gang member, but he was arrested for killing Terrence Steadman. *Theodore Bagwell kidnapped Susan Hollander, Zack Hollander and Gracey Hollander, but was also the one who saved them by calling the police. *Sara Tancredi, a doctor who took the hippocratic oath killed Bill Kim. *Alexander Mahone, the man who is trying to capture Michael Scofield ends up working with him to bring down The Company. *Brad Bellick is arrested and requested to be brought to Fox River hoping to recieve special treatment from the staff. The night guards who had previously worked for him are now hostile towards him. *Lincoln Burrows, who was set up by the Company-worker, Paul Kellerman, attempts to work with Paul in order to get to his son. *Michael Scofield, who robbed a bank to get into Fox River, ends up in Sona. Season 3 *Gretchen Morgan removed her scratches, a scene later we see someone dying. *World, a Sona inmate has been killed by Mahone, one of the new people who brings "a new world" in Sona. *Alexander Mahone, a Federal Agent in charge for hunting the Fox River Eight ends up in Sona. *Alexander Mahone, who hunted and killed members of the Fox River Eight who had escaped from Sona ended up on the run and a hunted man. *James Whistler, the man who is thought to be a fisherman, escapes from Michael, Lincoln and Mahone and takes the car of a fisherman. *Lechero, who was arrested for as drugs kingpin, is working with people in Sona who use drugs and he hates it. *Michael blames Mahone for killing his father, Aldo Burrows, later Mahone kills another person, World. *In Fox River, Manche Sanchez who reveals who escaped, in Sona, it is Bellick who reveals who escaped. *Lechero reveals to the new people, (Mahone and Michael) about that there is no gang at Sona, while he actually the only one who is a real gang at Sona. *Lechero, Bagwell and Bellick think that they are succesfull in escaping, while the rest of the group (Whistler, McGrady, Mahone and Michael) are succesfull to escape, because they were caught. *Bellick, who reveals to Lechero that he will using him, just like Bellick himself is used it unknown when Sammy attacked Michael and taked the cross away while Lechero was there. *Michael helped Alexander Mahone to escape from Sona, the man who killed his father. *Michael Scofield, who was in prison to save his brother, Lincoln Burrows out of Fox River, is himself imprisonent in Sona, where now his brother Lincoln Burrows has to save him out. *The Sona Four are all accidently imprisonent in Sona. **Michael was put in Sona, because he "killed" Bill Kim, while it was actually Sara. **McGrady accidently killed a woman with a car. **Whistler had a bar fight with the Mayor's son, later he died because of this. **Mahone was not as smart as Michael, who had put drugs in the Christina Rose boat. *Fernando Sucre, who was a gravedigger at Sona, is digging his own grave at Sona. *Fernando Sucre, who worked at Sona, is put in Sona himself after helping Michael. Season 4 *Gretchen Morgan reveals to Michael Scofield that Sara's head was fake. Behind Whistler and Gretchen can being seen a souvenier shop. *James Whistler and other people think that the Scylla-card is one piece. A few hours later, it has been revealed that the Scylla is not one piece, but six. *Sara Tancredi, the woman who loved Michael Scofield and was revealed to be dead, was moments later seen by Michael after he tried to kill Gretchen, the woman who "killed" Sara. *Alexander Mahone who was searching for the Fox River Eight to put them back in Fox River, could have been put into Fox River himself if he didn't find all the Scylla cards. *Alex, Michael and Lincoln are dressed up as cops, while actual police have been searching for them. *Two people (Alex and Sara) who Wyatt was trying to kill are in the court house, where you can get arrest for a killing. *General Jonathan Krantz has asked to all Scylla cardholders to hold there card with them any time, while Krantz only never has his card with him any time. *General Jonathan Krantz who wants to get Michael Scofield and his team, has taken Michael Scofield to make him better in order to get the Scylla back. *Donald Self, the one who wants to see the Company burning to the ground, is working for General Jonathan Krantz, the one who he has taken the Scylla from. *Donald Self felt in the water and was swimming to the beach after Jonathan Krantz's Company-worker shot at his wife who is in vegetated state. Because of this, Self ended up in the hospital, making himself at vegetated state. *Christina Scofield is talking and looking at a paint of the Taj Mahal. Ironically enough she didn't know that because of this Michael escaped with the group and later hunted for the Scylla because of the Taj Mahal construction at the place of Henry Pope. * A newsman who works for Fox is talking about a press conference. Ironically enough is Fox studios the maker of Prison Break. *Lincoln Burrows, a man who was set up for killing Terrence Steadman was brought to the electric chair because of the Company. After the many escapes, Lincoln comes to Jonathan Krantz, the founder of the Company and is going to work for him, to search the Scylla. *Jonathan Krantz who was responsible for putting Lincoln Burrows in an electric chair in Fox River, was later brought himself to Fox River in the same electric chair. *General Jonathan Krantz kills a Scylla Card Holder, Howard Scuderi in front of his daughter, Lisa Tabak, making her stopping with being a Scylla Card Holder. *Gregory White, who's trying to escape from GATE is the only one killed, while the rest who were held captive are succesfull to escape. The Final Break *Sara Tancredi, who don't trust Gretchen Morgan, is attempt to work with Gretchen in order to escape from Miami-Dade Penitentiary Women's Facility. *Sara was poisoned by Gretchen, the woman who did she trust the most in Miami-Dade Penitentiary Women's Facility. *Sara, a doctor who was poisoned and helped by another doctor. The Conspiracy *Tom Paxton runs away from Fox River, unknown what happened there. At the end it has been revealed that the beginning is the end. *Paxton was sent to kill Lincoln Burrows by Jack Mannix. Eventually after Jack's betrayel, Paxton saved Burrows' life. *Tom Paxton, who saw the next morning in prison 2 inmates (black and white) fighting with each other were brought to the SHU. If he doesn't work with an agent, Tom could brought to the SHU himself by an Correction Officer. *Tom Paxton, who heard from Agent Richardson and Agent Bates that he has to kill Lincoln Burrows, hears not much later then a hour that he save Lincoln Burrows from Aldo Burrows. *The Fox River bus who ride in the game actually killed accidently a worker from Fox River himself. *Tom Paxton, who was brought by the Company to kill Lincoln Burrows, was supposed to be killed by Turk, a Company man was supposed to kill Lincoln Burrows and Tom Paxton. Turk was killed by Lincoln Burrows himself. *C-Note said to Tom Paxton that he is on the wrong side of colour, while he will be later left his gang because of working with people with the wrong colour. *Sucre said that Michael is loco to Tom Paxton, while it's actually Haywire who is loco in Michael's cell as revealed by Abruzzi. *Tom Paxton, who was attacked by Moore and Miller, makes a cross over to Haywire, who he had poisoned. *Tom Paxton and Lincoln Burrows are at the same time in the boiler room with a dead Turk. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKeMk6AjwYo Ironic deaths Many ironic deaths happens in Prison Break. Here can be found a list. Category:Themes